Something More
by HikariNakahara
Summary: Set after the movie. Jack and Sally have a daughter and she is just like Jack. She dreams of something more. Of a world not over run by ghouls and ghosts but what if evil stood in the way and endangered her family. Well, what would you do?


Chapter One: The Big Mistake

"Man Emily, your dad is gonna kill you." A girl with cat like features stated in an accusing tone.

"Shut up, Luna. It's not my fault."

"Um...yeah it is. You did the dare and so you broke the window in the town hall. Oh, and guess what? There's a town meeting tonight. Your dad will see the window, find the blood, and automatically know it was you."

"Tch, yeah right, like he'll find the blood. You're crazy, Luna."

"We'll if he does find the blood, he'll know it's you. After all, you are the only human in Halloween town."

It was true, Emily Skellington; was the daughter of Jack and Sally Skellington...was human. In fact she was the first human born in Halloween town in a Millennium. People often looked at her in a weird way, but she was never treated badly. However, unlike everyone else, she didn't like being scared, or scaring others for that matter, she just didn't have it in her. She always participated in the Annual Celebration, but rarely enjoyed it. However, now that she was older, she refused to come to the Celebration at all, and that caused her father to lose his temper at her. He didn't yell at her, he just scolded her, for he didn't want his daughter to fear him. However, the lectures didn't teach her anything, after all she was 16, a teenager.

Her hair was always a mystery, for it was a dirt blond color with hints of orange and red, making it almost look like a sunset, and her eyes were the brightest color of sapphire you would ever see. Her skin was of an olive tone and she was average in height, if not a little shorter. She had claw like scars on her face which she received when she was three. Since then her parents always kept a close eye on her, making sure she never got hurt but from time to time she would be able to slip pass their protective watch, returning when the sun peeking over the horizon. She just wanted a little more adventure in her life, but with the events occurring so far, she had a feeling that she would be locked in her room for the rest of her life.

"Luna, he'll never find out, it's not like he'll inspect the glass that closely, besides by then the blood will already be dry."

"Um...Yeah he will, it's the town hall, Emily. He's gonna inspect it and when he sees the blood he will know it was **you**." Luna said emphasizing the word you.  
"For the final time, no he won't!"

"Oh, yeah...then how are you gonna explain the bandage on your hand?"

Emily looked at the bandage covering her hand where the glass had cut her, she also had a bandage on her knee to for when the glass shattered it cut her knee as it fell. Suddenly, a light bulb went off above her head as reEmilyzation hit her.

"Oh no...I'm so dead. As soon as he sees the broken glass, then he sees the cut on my hand, he'll know it was me and lock me up for the rest of my life!"

While Emily was talking, Luna made weird faces at her, but Emily didn't quite catch her drift. She soon found out why.

"Why are you dead, Emily?" Jack said from behind Emily, making her spin around to see her father towering over her, she grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, h-hi, daddy. What's wrong?"

"Emily, what did you do to your hand and your knee? Did you fall or something?" Jack asked in a concerned, yet stern voice.

"Um...well, actually that's a very interesting story, maybe I'll tell you sometime."

However, Luna was not as slick as Emily and she couldn't tell a lie to save her life. So, naturally, she blurted out the whole thing.

"Emily was dared to do it, sir. She was dared to break the window in the town hall and cut her hand in the process!"

"Luna, how could you?!"

"I'm sorry, I can't lie and if your going to kill me, I ask that you do it in a quick and painless way and to not murder me in my sleep. Is that to much to ask?"  
Luna looked around, "See ya!" she said as she dashed off in the opposite direction, leaving Emily alone with her father after she told him everything.

Jack looked at the town hall and saw that indeed the front window had been shattered, glass lying all over the ground. Jack grabbed Emily's right hand, gently touching the cloth with his bony fingers. Jack looked up at her with concerned eyes.

"Emily...why did you do it? If you knew it was wrong then why did you do it?"

"Lock was picking on me again. When I told him I wouldn't do it he called me chicken and I-" Jack cut her off.

"Wait, Lock? What were you doing over by his house? You told me you were going to Luna's house."

"Well, I went there first but then-"

"You lied to me? Emily, I told you to never go over to that place."

"but dad I-"

"Emily, you disobeyed my orders and went somewhere that I did not approve you to be."

"Your orders! You never ordered me to do anything, and since when do I have to your approval of the places I am going? Besides, he called me chicken and I couldn't take that standing down."

"It doesn't matter what he called you! For one you shouldn't cave into peer pressure, and two you shouldn't go anywhere that I won't know where to find you! Not after-"

"Can't you let that go! I was 3 years old, careless, and unaware of the dangers in the world. I didn't know that that dog could hurt me like it did. It's in the past, and that is where it should stay!"

"Really, because that hand of yours say that you are still careless and unaware. So as your punishment, you are going to go to the mayor and apologize to him in a polite fashion at the town meeting, which you will stay at, understood?"

Emily stomped her foot on the ground to express her opinion and that she firmly stood on it.

"NO! I am not going to anymore of those dumb meetings! I HATE Halloween!"

"Emily, we both know that that is not true. You may be afraid of Halloween, bu you don't hate it."

"YES, I DO!! And I'm not afraid of it, I just think it is stupid." That was where she crossed the line and her fathers anger began to boil over.

"Emily! You have the right to state your opinion and believe what you want, but when you disrespect the holiday that is apart of your home is when your opinion and beliefs end and my rules start! Do! You! Understand?!"

Emily hung her head to the ground and mumbled something that Jack could not understand, so Jack asked her, actually he screamed at her.

"What was that, Emily?!!"

Emily lifted her head up and looked directly into Jack's eyes.

"I hate you." she whispered in a furious tone, which left Jack stunned, however; he was more shocked by the fact that it was his daughter that said it to him.

While Jack was in shock and Emily turned on her heel, running as fast as she could in the opposite direction. Jack, snapping out of his shock, he tried to grab Emily's arm but it slipped from his grasp. Jack watched as his daughter ran towards the graveyard, he whispered to himself,

"What have I done?"

* * *

[GRAVEYARD]

Emily sat on top of the spiral hill, her feet dangling off the side.

"Maybe he's right, maybe I should listen to what he says. Tch. I just don't see why we would live somewhere where there's so much pain and suffering, then call it good"

_Look at the stuff, isn't it neat? (not really)  
Wouldn't you think my collections complete? (no)  
Wouldn't you think I'm a girl? A girl who has everything.  
Look at these stones, stories untold  
How many spirits can one coffin hold.  
Lookin' around do you think, well, what does she really need?  
I have friends that have weird looking faces.  
They have hair and eyes in all the wrong places.  
You want a angel, I got a demon.  
But who cares?  
No Big DeEmily want more.  
I wanna be, where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see 'em dacin'  
And not falling apart at the...oh, seams, tch.  
Splitting your seems you don't get to far.  
Skin is required for jumpin', dancin', without breaking your...hm, bones.  
Where do they walk?  
Where do they run?  
Where do they play all day in the sun?  
Out of the Night  
Wish I could find  
Part of that world  
What would I give, if I could live out of this darkness?  
What would I pay, to spend a day out in the light?  
Betcha out there, they understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick of sittin'  
Ready to stand  
I'm ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it...what's the word?  
Burn  
When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love?  
Love to explore that world I don't know Out of the night, (sigh)  
Wish I could find  
Part of that  
World_

Emily sighed as she walked into the forest, away from Halloween town, unaware of the eyes that were watching her. Out of the shadows, Lock stood out in the moonlight, his eyes full of hurt for the young girl.

"I'm sorry, Emily. I never meant to hurt you."

Lock turned around and went to his house on the outskirts of Halloween town, to wallow in his despair.

* * *

[Jack & Sally]

The town meeting had just ended, Sally waited out side for Jack, whom she noticed look sad through out the entire meeting. She also noticed that Emily had not been there, but then remembered that Emily lately never came to the meetings anymore, so she didn't think anything of it. Jack exited the town hall, Sally grabbed his hand as he walked passed her, Jack smiled.

"You did great, Jack."

"Thank you, Sally."

"Jack is Emily at home?"

Jack thought about his answer, pondering whether or not to tell Sally of the fight Emily and he got into, but decided that it would be better not to. Perhaps Emily was already home, Jack thought.

"Yeah, she's probably already in bed."

"Oh, she had to eat dinner alone?"

"Sally, it's not a first for her. She eats alone all the time."

"Oh, this is true. I'll make it up tomorrow."

"Emily is lucky to have a mother like you, Sally."

'If only she knew that.' Jack thought to himself as they walked to their house, and Jack silently prayed that Emily was safe in her bed.  
****

* * *

[Lock]

Lock sat in his room, dangling his legs over the side, or standing them, since his feet touched the floor, his fiery red hair hanging in his face. He stood up, and in his anger knocked down boxes that were stacked in his room.

"Why do I treat her so badly, instead of confessing my true feelings? Why can't I tell her I l-lo-lo-" He stuttered and then he let out a frustrated shout. "I can't even say it!"

_I admit that in the past I have been nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me  
well, an ass.  
Yet even now-a-days  
I'm still up to my old ways  
But I've repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
True?  
Yes  
And I fortunately know some nasty tricks  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here lately  
Please don't scorn  
I've used them all before  
On that miserable  
That lonely and depressed (pathetic)  
Poor Unfortunate Soul  
In pain, In need  
She is longing to be wanted  
She is longing to be Loved  
And do I do that?  
No, I don't  
That Poor Unfortunate Soul  
So sad, So true  
I've made her cry  
I've made he mad  
And caused her trouble with her dad  
And do I help her  
No, I don't  
Now, it's happened once or twice  
It was she who payed the price  
And this time I'm afraid I've gone to far  
Now I've had the odd complaint (more like constant) That I've always been a pain  
To That Poor Unfortunate Soul  
That girl she doesn't like a lot of blabber  
She thinks people who all gossip are a bore  
Yes out there she'd much prefer if I didn't stay a word  
and come on, Emily, what is idle babble for?  
She's not all that impressed with conversation  
She tires hard to avoid it when she can  
Yet she scorns and loathes and dawns  
On a man who is withdrawn  
It is he who holds his tongue who wins her heart  
Please help that  
Poor Unfortunate Soul  
Hurry up, Lock  
Make your choice  
She's a very lonely girl and doesn't have that much time  
What will it cost you?  
Rejection?  
That Poor Unfortunate Soul  
It's Sad  
But True  
If she wants to cross the bridge well than she's got to pay the toll  
I'll take a gulp, I'll take a breathe  
And I will Cherish what I LOVE!  
That a boy now Lock, you've got it guy.  
I'm done with all my lies  
For That Poor Unfortunate Soul!_

"I've got to find Emily, and tell her how I feel." Lock jumped off his bed which he was now standing on and ran out the door to confess his love, to Emily. However, he had to find her first.

**With Jack & Sally**

Jack and Sally had returned home to find their daughters room empty, with no trace at all that she had even stopped home. Jack took that time to tell Sally what happened, watching Sally's eyes as he told her of the fight he and his daughter had had. Sally was mortified, angry at Jack for causing Emily to be upset. She went to their room and slammed the door shut, locking it to keep Jack out, completely ignoring his pleas of forgiveness. This mad him feel much worse, for not only had he lost the respect of his wife, he lost his daughters love as well, which would take for years to get back, if at all.  
Jack walked into the living room and looked at all the pictures of their family, and how much Emily had grown.

_When my daughter loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together  
Lives with in my heart  
And when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy  
So was I  
When she loved me  
Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other that was all  
The three of us together  
Like it was meant to be  
And when she was lonely  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that  
She Loved Me  
So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away  
We were left alone  
Still I waited for the day  
When she'd say, "I will always love you"  
When my daughter loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together  
Lives within my heart  
When She Loved Me_

Jack sat down on the couch, holding a baby picture of Emily in his bony hands, sighing in despair.

"What have I done? I've lost her forever. Emily, forgive me."

* * *

End Chapter 1

Okay, it's corny I know but I would appreciate some reviews or no second chapter.


End file.
